Christmas Creativity
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Posted a little late, I know. Elliot saves Olivia from spending yet another Christmas all alone. What could possibly happen? Only a one shot but I may add more. E/O. Rated high due to smut!


**I know this is getting posted a little late but I was sick over Christmas and busy posting other stories, and besides Christmas fanfiction if for life…not just for Christmas. :D**

**Summary: Olivia is more than used to spending every Christmas alone. This year Elliot has a surprise for her and she finally learns what Christmas really can be like.**

**(This will most likely be a long one shot)**

**Just a warning, this started off as a family Christmas only fic, but kinda gathered some smut along the way. E/O of course so I'm sure no one will mind too much. _When I say some smut, I actually mean quite a lot._**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Christmas Creativity**

Olivia was sat at her desk. The squad room was empty. It didn't surprise her. After all it was Christmas Eve. Everyone had their families to be with, whether it was their partners and their children, just their partners, or their parents and siblings. Olivia had no one, not even a cat. To her neighbours she was a cat lady without the cats.

Being alone at Christmas was exactly why she always opted to work Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

It meant the likes of Elliot could spend the day with Kathy and the kids, which made her happy because he rarely saw his children anymore. Fin was spending the holiday with Ken, Cragen was at his brothers, Kim was with whoever her family was and Munch was off with some friends skiing, which she found somewhat amusing.

In all, the place was dead. Nothing had happened all day, which meant she had been sat on her ass doing paperwork all day long. She had almost finished hers when she decided she may even start on Elliot's.

Her phone ringing startled her, the place was deathly silent. She picked it up, rubbing her sleeping eyes. "Detective Benson, Manhattan SVU,"

"Are you still there, Liv?" Cragen said.

Olivia smiled, "is it too late to say no." she joked. _It was nice to know someone cared enough to check up on her. _"It beats walking home in the cold." she continued.

"Well then use your car." he said knowingly.

She knew she couldn't fool him. Truth was the SVU felt more like home to her than her own apartment did so she'd rather be here. "Captain, about working tomorrow…" she began.

"The answer is no, Olivia. You're having the day off. We don't need you in there. You've spent every Christmas working since you joined us. Well, not this year."

"If you're sure," she said, hoping, but knowing he wouldn't change his mind.

"I am," he said in a tone that told her no more arguments, "Go home, Olivia, please. I don't want you sitting in the squad room all night, and that includes the cribs. Go home and spend Christmas…"

"With my family..." she finished for him, knowing he had slipped up and knowing how guilty he would feel about it. "Look, Captain, I'm going soon. I promise. I just want to finish up the last of this paperwork."

"Okay, make sure you do." he said to her firmly but sensitively. "Have a nice Christmas, Olivia."

"Yeah, you too Sir." she said with a small smile before she hung up.

She sighed; unaware she had really done it. The place was getting colder and colder and lonelier and lonelier and she was now aware of it. She looked at her watch, it was creeping up to 7.00pm, which wasn't late but by the time she got home it would be getting there and she wanted nothing more than to get into a hot bath and to bed early and sleep the night away and seeing as she wasn't allowed to work Christmas she guessed she'd sleep that day away too.

She fixed her paper work in to a pile, put it all in one of her drawers, put her jacket on, put her cell phone and keys in her pocket and then stood up. She turned the lamp on her desk off and walked out of the precinct.

- - - - - -

The roads were practically empty meaning it took her less than half the time it would normally take her to get home. It was freezing by the time she pulled up and got out of her car. She dashed into her building and up to her apartment. She decided a nice hot bath straight away would warm her up so she headed straight for the bathroom.

The bath had indeed warmed her up but it had also woken her up. She didn't feel the slightest bit tired. She had spent almost half an hour in bed tossing and turning until, annoyed, she got out and went to the fridge. She found some left over Chinese so decided that would make a suitable dinner.

She also decided a beer would wash it down nicely. With her warmed up noodles and her icy cold beer she walked over to the couch and sat down. She had just got comfy watching some annoyingly cheesy Christmas film on TV when there was a knock on the door.

She looked at her watch. It was only 8.30pm. She put her food and beer down and crept over to the closet to grab a sweater before she went to the door. She had put some sweats and a tank top on after her bath and felt somewhat exposed.

When she got to her door she looked through the peephole. She quickly ducked under it when she saw Elliot looking back at her. She tried to guess why he would be at her apartment on Christmas Eve. She suddenly wondered if something was wrong so she opened the door for him.

"El, what is it? What's up?" she said, panic evident in her voice.

"Nothing…Kathy didn't mention her new boyfriend would be spending Christmas with us and when we didn't get on all that well she told me to leave and go back tomorrow." he said.

Olivia felt sorry for him. His divorce had hit him hard but, like him, she knew it was for the best. She stood there for a moment. An awkward silence fell on them as they just looked at each other, smiling nervously.

"You wanna be alone." Elliot decided as he took a step back.

"No," Olivia said, reaching out to pull him forward again. She really didn't want to be alone. "Come in, El." she said standing aside.

She closed the door and pulled her sweater tightly around her body. She noticed Elliot looking around her apartment. She tired to see what he found so interesting, the place was spotless, that she knew because she knew she kinda had an obsession about it being clean.

"You don't have a tree." he said to her, turning around with the most confused look on his face that she had ever seen.

"Yeah," she said, not getting his point.

"You do realize it's Christmas?" he asked.

"El, I never have a tree." she said as she walked past him and settled back down on the couch.

He quickly followed her over to the couch, "Why not?" he asked. The confusion was still on his face.

"El, there's just me here, and I'm not even here all that much. A tree is just something that I don't need." she told him.

He just looked at her, still confused, mouth open, eyes wide and shaking his head, "Its Christmas," he said.

"El, it's just a tree. I don't even own decorations for on a tree!" she said becoming a little annoyed, but not really. She loved how cute he looked.

Elliot turned on his heels and walked out. She watched as he walked out without even saying bye. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the TV.

- - - - - -

After remembering how much she really didn't want to watch some cheesy Christmas flick she got up. She decided cleaning the oven, which needed using not cleaning, would be fun to do.

She had big yellow gloves on and her hair was tucked back behind her ears out of the way as she scrubbed the inside of the oven.

There was a knock on the door, she was about to get up when she heard a key turn in the lock. Knowing Elliot was the only one with a key she remained on her knees by the oven, intrigued.

She watched as Elliot walked in, slowly, carrying two brown bags and a little green tree wrapped up in an equally green net. "Liv?" he called into her apartment, obviously having not seen her.

"Here," she called.

He spun around and saw her. He quickly set the bags and the tree on the floor and got up and ran over to her. He reached down and pulled her up. He pulled the cloth out of her hands and threw it into the sink followed by the rubber gloves.

"El, I'm cleaning," she protested lamely.

"Not anymore." he said as he guided her over to the items that he had bought. "This is a tree." he said as he held up the small weedy tree.

"Really, I thought it was a daisy?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay so it's not so butch, but it's all the guy had left and it's better than nothing Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Bah humbug," she said as she flopped down onto her couch as Elliot released the small tree from the bag and set to setting it up in the corner.

"You're helping me decorate it." he told her.

"I am?"

"Yes." Elliot said as he once again pulled her to her feet. She watched as he emptied the contents of the carrier bags onto her couch. "Go," Elliot said grabbing a few ornaments and placing them on the tree.

Rather unenthusiastically Olivia copied him. Elliot was quick to turn around and grab more, smiling satisfied that he had put on more than her. She quickly took to his pace, putting them on tastefully before grabbing more to put on.

Elliot laughed loud and hearty, seeing her making it into a game, into a competition between them. He quickly played along. In no time they had the tree nearly finished, just a little Angel remained on the couch. They both looked at it before they both dove to get it.

Olivia grabbed it, laughing happily as she got it. "Ha, looser," she laughed at him. "I get to put the angel on." she had never decorated a tree in her life before but she knew putting the angel or star on it was the best bit and the most important job.

"The man gets to do that." Elliot informed her.

"It's my tree." Olivia argued playfully.

"Which, you only have because I got."

"It's still my tree." she said with a smile.

She reached forward to put the little angel on but Elliot quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back away from the tree. He only needed to use one arm to keep her under control. He used the other to try and grab the angel out of her hand.

Olivia purposely held her arms out moving them each time he tried to grab the angel or switching it from hand to hand. They were both laughing hysterically, but both seemed unaware they were doing it.

"Give me the angel!" Elliot ordered, laughing.

"Nope," Olivia said simply, making damn sure he couldn't get it. She managed to squirm free from his arm and quickly skipped away from him, pleased with herself and her huge smile showing it.

"Sneaky." Elliot said.

"You're getting old Stabler, you can't keep up with me." she mocked.

"Ohh," Elliot said, trying to pretend like he was offended, but hearing Olivia laugh and seeing her huge smile just made his heart melt, his heart pound and his own smile spread across his face.

He surprised her as he lunged forward, grabbing hold of her before she could move. However he suddenly lost his footing and they both crashed down onto the couch, him landing on top of her.

They both stayed silent for a moment as the heard a crunch. Elliot pushed himself up a little so Olivia could pull her arms from between their two bodies. What remained in her hand was a rather squished angel. Olivia looked at it for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"NO, you broke it." Elliot said taking it from her hands to study it, but not moving off her.

"I didn't break it, you pushed me." she corrected him, smiling.

"You fell and pulled me with you." Elliot said, smiling as he tried to reshape the angel.

Olivia just continued laughing as she pulled it from his hands and threw it over her head.

"She doesn't fly too well does she?" Elliot joked.

Olivia laughed before she was suddenly mesmerized by his gorgeous blue eyes. She loved his eyes. Elliot looked back at her to see her staring at him. He couldn't help but think how stunning she looked beneath him and how good it felt for her to be there. He could feel his body liking the situation and he knew he should move but he found himself drawn to her lips.

He couldn't and didn't want to stop them as they brushed against hers. Tasting them at first, liking what they found. As he felt Olivia kiss him back he deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. She felt his tongue begging for access against her lips and she happily granted it.

As his tongue massaged hers, Olivia could feel her body reacting. She had never been so turned on by a kiss. She didn't know if it was wrong or right and as he began kissing her jaw line, moving down onto her neck, she really didn't care whether it was wrong or right.

She couldn't hold in the moan that escaped as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. Without seeking approval he kissed the spot harder, licking, sucking and nipping on it too.

"Oh my god," Olivia muttered. "That's fantastic," she said.

She wanted to do something to him, make his body feel as great as hers did but she liked what he was doing too much. When she felt his hand slide down her stomach and then up into her shirt she had to moan again. His touch felt amazing. He was driving her crazy. His hard cock pressing against her body just made it worse, but in a good way.

Coming up for breath he pulled back, looking into her eyes again. They begged him for more contact. "What are we doing?" he asked her, unable to stop smiling.

"I have no idea," Olivia said honestly, it felt surreal, "but it's amazing,"

Elliot nodded. Suddenly he wanted her lips again. He wanted them touching his. He loved how sweet and tempting they were. He began sucking on her bottom lip, grazing it gently with his teeth. He wanted her on the edge. He wanted her. He'd wanted her for longer than he could remember.

Olivia felt the same. What was happening was new, very new but it suddenly felt so right. She reached down between their bodies and unfastened his jeans, opening them up but not ridding him of them yet. Elliot took her lead and rid himself of his shirt. He felt like a schoolboy on his first proper date, _he was nervous as hell._

He pulled away from kissing her just long enough to pull Olivia's sweater off, a little disappointed to see a tank underneath it. As much as she loved his body and the way he was making hers feel, she wanted things to go slower, she wanted to make this moment last as long as she could.

Using all her strength she pushed him up. Thinking maybe she wanted him to stop, he quickly sat back, however, Olivia quickly straddled his lap, taking hold of his face in her hands so she could kiss him and be in control of it.

His hands dropped to her hips, squeezing them slightly. He slid his hands up, slipping them under her tank. He kept moving them up, taking her shirt with them. She held her arms up in the air so he could remove her top.

He dropped her shirt somewhere, not caring where. His hands moved onto her back, cupping her shoulder blades before sliding them down to her bra. He quickly unclasped it, straight away pulling back from the kiss so he could remove the item and see what it held.

Olivia's small but perfect breasts fell out as he peeled her black lacey bra away. He quickly reconnected their lips. His hands brushed back up her sides before they made their way to cup her breasts, gently getting a feel for them, before sliding his hands away so just his thumb flicked her tits. She moaned into his mouth, loving what he was doing, the throbbing between her legs evidence.

She suddenly no longer cared about taking it slowly. She pulled away from the kiss, gently biting onto his bottom lip before she let it go and stood up. She backed away from the couch, smiling suggestively at him.

Already hating the loss of her body on his, Elliot jumped up and followed her. She was making her way over to her bed but he quickly stopped her, wrapping his arm around her waist, stopping her on the spot.

He brushed the side of his face against hers. She quickly let her head fall back against his chest, able to do it with their difference in height. With her neck exposed to him Elliot began kissing it again, once again nipping, sucking and licking it like he had discovered she liked

He slipped his hand into her sweats and into her panties, ultimately finding out just how much her body was enjoying this. "You're so wet." he whispered into her ear.

"Tell me about it." she whispered back breathlessly. She pulled his hand away and turned to face him. She started up another kiss, a more forceful deep kiss. Elliot reached down and grabbed her thighs so he could pick her up. Taking his lead now she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Elliot made his way over to her bed. Gently he laid her down. He took hold of her sweats and pulled them down, taking her panties with them, leaving her laying naked on the bed. He had to stop to look at her. "You're amazing." he said before kissing her again.

She let him have a small kiss before she pushed him up. "Let's see what you got." she said as she began removing the rest of his clothes. Elliot helped her along, his body wanted her soon just like he knew hers wanted him.

"Wow," she said seeing his body, it was so much better than she had imagined it would be. His muscles and toned body made her want him more. She quickly began kissing him, pulling him onto her as she lay back down.

His body fell perfectly between her legs and she could already feel his hard cock at the entrance of her hot wet core. She wanted nothing more than for him to slide into her and make her feel even better.

However as she felt his hand slide down her body instead she knew what was coming and she had no protests against it. A throaty moan escaped her lips as he slid a finger into her, dipping it in and out, as his thumb played with her clit. Her moans got louder as he added another finger, plunging them in harder and deeper.

"Fuck, Elliot, you're driving me crazy here." she said out of breath.

"You like that?" he asked before he added another finger.

She dug her nails into his back and bit down on her bottom lip, trying desperately not to lose control. "El, I need you now," she moaned.

He just smiled and began kissing her chest, his mouth making his way onto her tits, sucking them and flicking them with his tongue. "God I love you," Olivia muttered. Regretting it as Elliot stopped his actions and held himself up above her body. "I didn't mean that," she said blushing.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Okay I did mean it." she said, smiling nervously.

"Good, because I love you too." he said. He couldn't resist kissing her again as he finally pushed himself into her.

- - - - - -

Olivia lay asleep, wrapped in Elliot's arms. Elliot lay awake, lovingly stroking her arm with his fingers and smiling at her perfect sleeping form. His body was still coming down from the high their lovemaking had took him to.

It felt amazing holding her in his arms. He tenderly kissed her shoulder, leaving his lips there for a second before pulling away. He snuggled down next to her, warm, cozy and perfectly content.

As he took a quick look around the apartment he saw the little tree, standing proudly with its decorations. He smiled to himself before resting his chin on Olivia's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Liv," he whispered.

**- - - - - -**

**Like it? I could always do a sequel if enough people want it. Of course it would most likely just be some more E/O action. Let me know. Thanks for reading. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and best wishes for the New Year to everyone. :D**


End file.
